This invention relates to anti-theft devices and particularly to such devices wherein a flexible cable is adapted to be secured about an article to be secured against theft or which may extend from such article and be secured about a relatively immovable member to attach the article thereto, or wherein the cable is secured about both the article to be secured and a realtively immovable member.
Apparatus of the general type herein contemplated has previously been proposed and such examples as are known to the present applicants are shown in the following United States patents: Hurwitt U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,758, Smith U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,540, Pender U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,081, Perret U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,575, and Schwedt et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,333. All of the foregoing patents excepting Schwedt et al employ flexible cables in effecting their locking function but these devices are all substantially different from the device of the present invention, as will appear from a consideration of the ensuing specification, the drawing, and the claims of this application.